Triangle
by Houseketeer
Summary: This is a sequel to No Strings but you totally don’t have to read that first. House finds out about Cameron’s relationship with Cuddy and confronts her. HouseCameron, cameroncuddy, smut.


**Triangle**

"Now lie on your stomach," she whispers.

Cameron rolls over and folds her arms under the pillow. She feels a touch at her spine, traveling down to the small of her back. When the fingers reach that spot, Cameron's hips rock off the bed. It's like light; it's like electricity; it's like pain that doesn't hurt; it's like—

"What does it feel like when I touch you there?" She trails her fingertips down Cameron's back again. She gasps and goose bumps breakout all over her body.

"It's like you're touching my clit," she pants.

"Oh my god I l—" She catches herself, and presses a kiss to Cameron's shoulder to cover the interrupted confession. Cuddy knows why casual sex with Chase ended and she won't make that mistake. At least not intentionally. She presses her body to Cameron's back and kisses her way down her spine. Her hands follow, tracing patters, scratching lightly—driving her crazy. Her tongue reaches the magic spot on Cameron's lower back and she massages it with her tongue over and over while Cameron thrashes.

She shakes her head, rocks her hips off the mattress, clutches the sheets in obvious ecstasy. _God I could come just from this_, she thinks. Then Cuddy's right hand wraps under her; her fingertips graze her clit as licks and sucks at Cameron's back. She grinds herself against Cuddy's fucking fingers. Every touch is way too erotic but there's no where to go: pulling away from Cuddy's mouth presses her against Cuddy's fingers. Cuddy delights in every moan; she_loves_ fucking her. Cameron starts to shake and Cuddy moves faster, harder; makes her scream as she climaxes.

She rolls to lie next to Cameron, who wraps her arms around her and rests her head on her belly. "That was amazing," Cameron sighs, and drops a kiss on Cuddy's navel.

Cuddy's body tenses as she stretches under the nude girl. "Thank you," she smiles.

"Like—_really_ amazing."

"Thank you," she repeats, and laces her fingers in Cameron's gorgeous curls. Cuddy bites down on the tip of her tongue to remind herself not to say it. In her head, she says over and over _don't say it don't say it don't say it._

When Cameron falls asleep without fucking her she's as unsurprised as she is disappointed. She slips out of Cameron's arms and stands staring at her naked form for a moment. She has herself off with the shower massager—remembering the way Cameron reacted to her touch. She can't stop herself moaning _Cameron_ as she comes, but it doesn't matter. Cameron's already woken and left for her own apartment. 

oOoOo

House is watching through the glass as Chase and Cameron perform a procedure on their patient. Cuddy walks up and stands beside him to watch as well. His eyes don't stir from them, but he says, "They seem to be working together more _effectively_."

She looks over at him and tries to read how deep his hidden meaning runs. "They do."

Now House watches Cuddy watching them. "Almost like they're not together anymore." He may just be pumping her for information; he may know everything—she panics. She fishes for anything she can say to displace his attention, but all she can manage is to open her mouth. "You're fucking her," he accuses. Unconsciously her jaw turns away from him. _How does he DO that!_ His tone softens. "You're gonna get hurt."

She looks over Cameron. "I know." She walks away. 

oOoOo

Far later than she'd have liked, Cameron trudges from her parking space to her door and finds House sitting on her stoop, waiting.

"Working your way through the entire staff, or are you going to stop now that you've hit the top?"

"This is none of your concern House."

In a flash, he rises and advances on her; grips her bicep. "You _are_ my concern."

She looks up at him. Her heart is pounding and her breathing is shallow, and she wishes he meant it. "You can't have it both ways."

"Oh and you can?" Cameron merely glares at him in silence. He continues, "Seriously, women now?"

"Woman." He raises his eyebrows and waits; he's not buying it. She blinks and sighs. I can't have the person I want, so it doesn't really matter who I'm with."

He pulls her closer by her arm as he bursts out, "It fucking matters to me!"

She yells back, "Then fucking do something about it!"

He pulls her close and crushes her mouth to his. He kisses her, grips her hair, runs his hands over her body. She is motionless in his arms because she doesn't feel she has permission to touch him; she doesn't really believe he wants her yet. She revels in him touching her and mentally begs for more. His kisses are hard and hungry until he suddenly stops. She sighs disappointed, but when she opens her eyes he's holding her screen door open so she can unlock the door.

Inside her apartment House says, "I'll be right back," and steps into the bathroom. Now she has no idea what to do. Should she fix a drink? Food? Should she undress? Get under the covers? She settles on what seems the least presumptuous. She kicks off her shoes and lies down above the covers to wait.

House comes in and lies down beside her. She feels awkward. With Chase or Cuddy she was so confident because she knew they wanted her. House has never wanted her, so now she is shy and hesitant and inhibited. All she wants in the wide world is for him to want her. In her head, please please please touch me, fuck me, I want you so goddamn bad.

House touches her arm, and she sighs. His fingers trail up her arm, soft and slow while she lies there, wanting more but not moving. He runs the back of his hand down her cheek, then down her neck. He traces the edge of her shirt, then dips under the edge. Goosebumps spring up all over her skin, and she takes deep breaths in a vain attempt at pressing her skin harder against his hand. He continues to gently, barely stroke her skin, and she is getting wetter and more desperate for him with each second. Finally his hand dips under her bra to cup her breast, and she moans aloud.

She wants him _so_ bad. She would really like to roll over, tear his clothes off and screw his brains out. But it's important to (for once) not be his pursuer. She lies there, so aroused she's shaking, as he opens her blouse one button at a time. Piece by piece he removes her clothes until she's lying there, naked, her dark waves spilling around her head on the white bedding. She never moves or takes her eyes off him as he rises to take off his clothes.

He lies next to her on his hip, and bends to kiss her. His tongue is on hers so briefly she wants it back, until she feels it on her breast, then trailing lower. He kisses his way to her navel, then sits beside her hip. He places his hand on her knee, then slides it up her inner thigh. He slides the tip of his finger between her wet lips, then over her clit. Her hips buck off the bed, pressing her harder to his hand. She spreads her legs wider; this is the only encouragement she'll allow herself, but it's enough. He moves between her thighs and forces his cock into her.

"Yes," she whispers. This is what she's been craving—not sex, but sex _from him_. His body pressed against hers, softer than Chase's, harder than Cuddy's. His stubble at her neck. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the feeling of him fucking her. The fact that it's _him_ fucking her. Her fingernails dig into his back. Her body clamps down on him as she comes, and he fucks her harder. She feels a prickling in the arch of each foot and her toes curl. She moans, "I'm gonna come again."

"Fuck," he grunts. His eyes flick open, and when he sees her face he moans, "God, Cameron," and comes inside her. Seeing him, hearing him—knowing that _she_ did that to him—is the last straw and she comes again, hard. 

Afterwards House lies on his back with Cameron draped against him, and runs his fingers through her hair over and over. "You could have anyone you want."

"I want you," she says.

He must finally believe her, because he doesn't say anything. He pulls her a bit closer and rests his hand in the curve of her waist. 

oOoOo

Through the glass walls of the diagnostics department, Cuddy observes House giving each member of his team a task. As they disperse, he catches Cameron's wrist and pulls her close to whisper in her ear. Her face lights up—just as Cuddy had often wished to see every time she whispered in the same ear.

She shakes her head. _Easy come, easy go_. She considers asking Chase how you get over Cameron, but then abandons that plan. She already knows the answer. You don't. 


End file.
